familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Southern Pines, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0995240 |website = www.southernpines.net |footnotes = }} Southern Pines is a town in Moore County, North Carolina, United States. The population was 10,918 at the 2000 census. Geography Southern Pines is located at (35.181892, −79.398287) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 15.5 square miles (40.2 km²), of which, 15.4 square miles (39.8 km²) of it is land and 0.2 square miles (0.5 km²) of it (1.16%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 10,918 people, 4,754 households, and 2,904 families residing in the town. The population density was 710.9 people per square mile (274.4/km²). There were 5,488 housing units at an average density of 357.3 per square mile (138.0/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 70.79% White, 26.57% African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.66% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.80% from other races, and 0.75% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.04% of the population. There were 4,754 households out of which 23.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.6% were married couples living together, 14.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.9% were non-families. 34.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.19 and the average family size was 2.79. In the town the population was spread out with 21.3% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 23.6% from 25 to 44, 21.4% from 45 to 64, and 27.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 80.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 75.9 males. The median income for a household in the town was $38,822, and the median income for a family was $50,128. Males had a median income of $35,176 versus $23,222 for females. The per capita income for the town was $25,034. About 11.2% of families and 14.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.0% of those under age 18 and 9.6% of those age 65 or over. Colleges, Schools and Universities * Pinecrest High School * Episcopal Day School * Sandhills Classical Christian School * The O'Neal School * Academy of Classical Design · Fine Art Atelier * Calvary Christian School * Sandhills Community College * North Moore High School * Union Pines High School Notable people ]] * James Baldwin – former All-Star pitcher for the Chicago White Sox; graduate of Pinecrest High School * Peggy Kirk Bell – golf instructor, and founding member of the LPGA * Sarah Dessen – New York Times bestseller author * James Holshouser, Jr. – former Republican Governor of North Carolina * Sandy Koufax – Hall of Fame pitcher for the Los Angeles Dodgers; formerly owned a home in Southern Pines * Jeffrey Mims – artist, and founder of Academy of Classical Design * Shannon Moore – professional wrestler * Winant Sidle – U.S. Army Major General * John Frank Stevens – railroad builder, discoverer of Stevens Pass, and lead engineer for the Panama Canal Media * Southern Pines Pilot * Sandhills Lifetime TV 44 * WEEB Talk Radio 990 AM * WIOZ Star 102.5 FM * WMGU Magic 106.9 FM Transportation * Southern Pines (Amtrak station) * Moore County Airport * {Southern Pines Transportation offering 24 hour cab service, wheelchair accommodations, airport and amtrak transportation References External links * Official website of Southern Pines, NC * Local community reference website in Southern Pines, NC * Community website in Southern Pines, NC * Children's Literature Network * [http://www.thepilot.com/ Official site of The Pilot newspaper] * Pinehurst, Southern Pines, Aberdeen Area Convention & Visitors Bureau Website Category:Towns in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Moore County, North Carolina Category:North Carolina Sandhills